OOS 2
Numrenth 20, on the airship from Wolis to Mudwall. It occurred between sessions 10 and 11. Transcript Tallo: tallo approaches kiono while she’s with otto and/or veg Tallo: “hi there guys!” Ondo: Friendly wave Kiono: slight nod of greeting. "Tallo." Tallo: “whatcha up to?” tallo is carrying some folded cloth btw Kiono: Kiono gestures at whatever we're doing. "what we can get Dog to fetch; eating; scheming against you; what have you IDK what we're doing together what are we doing" Veggrek: “Yes! Hello! What can we do for you! Do you need something? Do you want to go home? Because that’s going to be difficult but I’m glad you’re telling us now at least—“ Ondo: Ondo is whittling a smaller version of dog Tallo: “go home?? oh. oh! no no no. i just want to see if kiono wants this.” Tallo: indicates cloth in arms Kiono: "And 'this' is...?" Veggrek: Veggrek prepares to interfere. Tallo: “a cloak!” starts to unfold it to show “i have some extras, this should fit you i think. i’m a pretty good judge of clothing sizes.” Veggrek: “Extras? What do you mean, extras? Where did you get this?” Ondo: Ondo doesn't look up. "Bedroom." Kiono: Kiono insight checks every single thing Tallo says ever right now; she looks her over without moving "...Why? I'm not sure I have need of one." Kiono: ("Oh, I still have Ondo's cloak. I should return that at some point.") Tallo: “hm? oh well, i just assumed...well you’re trying to be inconspicuous, right? this group kiiiinda stands out, i dont know exactly what people wear in mudwall, so i dont know how we’d fit in, but....well, having a hood just in case never hurts.” Tallo: “ondo has a cloak already, veg has his helmet, i have a hood, but i assumed you dont have anything like that?” Kiono: ((Important question: what color is the cloak she's offering.)) fsteak: pictured brown? maybe black? Veggrek: Veggrek feels slightly more self-conscious than usual. Veggrek: "Ah, should I offer Kiono my helmet?" Veggrek: "It would be my honor. Here." Kiono: "No thank you, Squire Veggrek. I do have Ondo's... old cloak, but had not considered wearing it for the purposes of discretion." She turns to face Tallo fully, pauses a moment to think. "Do you mind if I ask you a question, Tallo? Privately, if you would." Veggrek: Veggrek shoots an alarmed glance at Ondo. Ondo: Ondo looks at Veggrek Tallo: “ummm.....i’d kinda rather not. so you...dont need this cloak then?” Veggrek: Veggrek draws his thumb across his throat, glancing urgently between Kiono and Tallo, and whispers "she's going to kill her." Veggrek: "Which, of course, isn't necessarily a bad thing, it might be necessary, but still--" Kiono: "Rather not be asked a question, or rather not in private?" Ondo: Ondo makes a hand gesture that expresses, a disbelieving 'what?' at Veg Tallo: “not in private. sorry...” Tallo: holds up cloak like, ya want it or not? Kiono: She ignores the offer for the moment. "I see. Perhaps just... on the other side of the room/deck/wherever we are?" Veggrek: "I mean if she's an assassin then I mean it can't be helped, but killing people is bad, isn't it? I mean-- Never mind." Veggrek: Veggrek begins fidgeting with Ondo's cloak. Ondo: Ondo picks Veggrek up "Come on, let's go cloud-watching Squire." Tallo: l''ooks at ondo, unsure, for a sec'' Tallo: “uh... i...guess?” Veggrek: "That sounds lovely." Veggrek puts his helmet back on and shoots a double-thumbs-up to Tallo. Ondo: Ondo shoots Tallo a look but you are incapable of reading it because he's Ondo. Tallo: tries to fold the cloak back up but she doesnt actually know how to fold clothes so it just ends up in a clumsy ball Kiono: Once Ondo and Veg have left, Kiono takes a moment to gather her thoughts. "I... will admit that it was a mistake not to inform those I was traveling with that I was being pursued. It put everyone in danger, not only myself. It was a foolish decision, and I will not be making it again. And so, because you intend to continue to travel with us, I ask... Are you being pursued? Hunted by someone?" Veggrek: "The gods work in ways that we as mortals don't always have the capacity to understand, they wouldn't have put us on this path if it wasn't in alignment with the grand plan, everything is fine..." Tallo: tallo is in shock and just standing there processing for a sec Tallo: “um, im sorry what? you’re being pursued? and you think...im being pursued?” Kiono: "It seems strange for one person to join the same group of people multiple times under different... your word was 'persona,' I believe. It is the only explanation I can come up with that means you do not intend this group or its members harm." Ondo: Ondo seems calm. He's watching the skies for attack, but listening behind him. Tallo: “i dont really follow. but im not being pursued by anyone.” Tallo: “and i dont intend to harm anyone here.” Kiono: "I should hope not. It would only end poorly for you, as you are aware." A pause while she considers something. "At the very least, Renn was aware." "You said you were a persona. A new one, the way you talk about yourself. I assume Renn and Fern were personas as well. Possibly others, but those are the two that I have decided on, I think. There are... similarities... coincidences..." Kiono: "Ultimately, it is irrelevant, I suppose." Tallo: “um. sorry, but i dont really know what you’re talking about. you said you’re being pursued, im guessing that’s why the whole knife incident and killing someone in the alley happened? if you think i might be one of these pursuers, i dont really have any way to prove it, but im definitely not. i dont know anything about that.” Tallo: “and i would super greatly appreciate not dying over it.” Kiono: "I don't know about killing someone in an alley; that's something Squire Veggrek and Ondo seem to have encountered. I assume it is to do with the assassins sent after Izora Burnett and Xelbari. They are unrelated to those who are after, me. Regardless, it remains that you have referred to yourself as a persona, which leads me to wonder..." Kiono's expression softens, curious. "Who.... are you? Beneath the masks and personas? Getting to know another one of your faces, knowing that some day it will be replaced with yet another face, interests me little. I can understand the reasons for the masks; I am not asking for such an explanation. I am, however, curious about the you that feels the need to hide. What it is that the you beneath the persona wants?" Tallo: “im tallo. im here because i need to go to auguste for a job of sorts and needed a group that could accompany me. it’s as simple as that.” Kiono: "That wasn't the question I asked." Kiono walks away, unimpressed. Kiono: She stops after a few steps. Turns back to keep Tallo in her sight. "Another question then, if you are inclined to possibly answer this one instead." Tallo: “would you answer any of these questions to me if they were asked of you?” Kiono: "I've not joined the same group multiple times using multiple faces. I wouldn't be asked these questions." Tallo: “i still dont know what you mean, and that’s not what im taking about. i mean would you just tell a stranger who tried to stab you a couple days prior who you are and what you want?” Kiono: "I wouldn't have approached a stranger if I could go with them without first finding out where they were going. Unless I already knew they were going where I wanted to go. Or if I was intending to do them harm. Both of which are suspect and could result in said stranger killing me to protect themself." Tallo: “kiono, it’s pretty clear to me you have a lot you want to keep to yourself. i understand that and i’ll try not to pry. i hope you could do me the same courtesy. and if that’s not okay, i’ll leave.” Kiono: "And what is it you think I'm keeping to myself?" Tallo: “ive been traveling with you for two days, and all youve shared is that you hit things and pulled a prank with rocks.” Kiono: "Allow me to share this secret with you, then. The village from which I came was small. There were certainly secrets which existed there, but they are not secrets to which I am privy. Instead, the only secrets I know were ones that were created for the sake of having a secret. Something nobody else knew but me. Hiding pebbles among the bedcovers of those in the village may not seem important to you - indeed, it would likely not result in some horrible death like the ones Squire Veggrek and Ondo shared with you - but it was an important secret. One of the few which was mine. It was a secret which carried some pride when shared." Tallo: “ah. well im sorry for assuming it was not a big deal then. that’s...something im trying to get better about.” Tallo: “why are you telling me this now?” Kiono: A pause while she thinks because I like dramatic pauses dang it. "I am not certain. I think it is partially because I feel you were wrong in your dismissal the other day, and explaining that was a means of correction. You have already admitted fault and learned from it. But also. I am still curious about the you beneath the persona. And perhaps me understanding her means you need to understand me as well." Tallo: a pause and a sigh Tallo: “Come with me.” Kiono: Kiono is only like 90% sure Tallo isn't an assassin, but follows anyway. Veggrek: “That cloud looks like a knife.” Ondo: "I think it looks more like a.... uh, nevermind." Tallo: l''eads kiono to the bedroom'' Kiono: Kiono is suitably curious and impressed. She goes back to the door and looks out to make sure she is still on the airship and not in someone's closet. Tallo: “mind closing the door? uh...please” Kiono: closes door, slowly because this is a good way to assassinate someone Tallo: “also mind promising not to pull a knife? please?” Kiono: "Is my halberd included in the category of 'knife'?" She might actually be smiling a little. She just made a very bad joke. She amused herself. Tallo: “okay mind not brandishing any objects or magic with which to harm me? im glad this amuses you and all but im really nervous here.” Kiono: "Only if you promise to do the same." Kiono holds her hands out, showing them bare. Tallo: puts her staff down Tallo: kinda just standing there like she doesnt know how to start Kiono: waits patiently Tallo: “...tell me about someone who you think looks cool.” Kiono: Kiono tentatively describes the woman who is actually a dragon. Tallo: turns into a figure based on the description provided Tallo: “this is an example of a mask i guess.” Tallo: turns back into tallo Tallo: “and this is a persona.” Kiono: Kiono wasn't quite expecting that and is rather surprised. "Interesting. The mask was temporary and the persona is more permanent, I assume?" Tallo: “yeah.” Tallo: is super tense Kiono: "I know of a few races that can change forms like that. It didn't appear to be magic, though my knowledge there is rather limited. Interesting. May I ask why you have changed personas?" Tallo: “im a changeling. it’s...what i do.” Kiono: Kiono considers this for a moment. "Then Tallo will only be with us for a short time as well?" Tallo: “look, whoever else you think i am, theyre not me.” Kiono: "Of course. You are Tallo, going to Auguste. I suppose we will part ways when you go to Auguste." Kiono: Kiono inclines her head. "Thank you for sharing. I... will not pretend to know why this is a thing that must be kept secret, but I will do so regardless." Tallo: “i mean ive definitely been other people. but it’s kind of rude to ask a changeling about their past personas.” Kiono: "My apologies, then." Tallo: “the changeling thing doesnt have to be kept a secret....it’s just better for me if i do. sometimes changelings are harmed for being what we are.” Tallo: “so not a secret? just....im not about to go proclaiming it to absolute strangers.” Kiono: "I see. Well, ultimately your race is not of import, I suppose. It is... helpful to know you are capable of... masks, should that ever become relevant." Kiono: "Unless it is also rude to ask you to assume a mask?" Tallo: face lights up a little Tallo: “oh no, those are fun to do” Kiono: "Well, that is good, then. I-- Hm." She makes a face of indeterminate emotion. "Can... You can look like others you've met, from what I understand. Can you... Could you... perhaps look like me?" Tallo: “....yes, perhaps i could.” Kiono: Kiono closes her eyes and inclines her head once more, a little more this time. "My apologies again. And again, thank you for sharing." She leaves unless stopped. Tallo: she is stopped Tallo: “not that i particularly would want to do that. i mean. um.” Tallo: “how do you think veggrek will handle this?” Tallo: “i get the feeling he’s uh....funny about certain things.” Kiono: "Indeed. He... Hm. I suspect he will not be able to separate Tallo from your other personas. Regardless of how separated they are for you or in reality or what have you. He will be... rude, unless he knows changeling etiquette. I cannot tell you whether to tell him or not, but you must be prepared for that." Tallo: “he doesnt know any other personas ive ever been.” Tallo: annoyed Kiono: Kiono frowns. "It is up to you whether you tell him or not." Kiono: and she walks awayy Tallo: “i dont really feel good about telling you all of this.” Tallo: “please....please prove me wrong. dont betray the trust i feel like i just stupidly put in you.” Kiono: "I've already said I wouldn't tell anyone else, and have said nothing of changing my mind. The only exception is if keeping your secret somehow puts others in danger." Kiono: "But as far as I can see, it would only put you in danger, so I have no reason to share it." Kiono: Kiono leaves and retrieves the cloak Ondo gave her and starts wearing it. Tallo had a point. Tallo: tallo goes to otto trying to keep an emotionless expression Ondo: When Ondo sees Tallo, "Oh good, you don't appear to have been stabbed. How did the talk go?" Tallo: “can we....talk” Veggrek: "That cloud looks like-- Tallo. Where is Kiono?" Tallo: “i dont know.” Veggrek: Veggrek begins to draw his spear. Ondo: "Veggrek what are you- put that down there's no need for that." Veggrek: "I mean, obviously if she's struck Kiono down I don't have half a chance, but I can't just let her get away with that--" Kiono: after obtaining the cloak, she'll go back up on deck and stand dramatically in the wind Veggrek: "Oh. She's alive. I'm sorry, then." Ondo: Ondo shakes his head then turns to Tallo. "Did you want to speak privately with me as well?" Tallo: “yes” Ondo: "Alright. Lead the way, Miss Tallo." Veggrek: Veggrek squints at Tallo, then at Ondo. Tallo: leads the way to the bedroom without a word Ondo: Ondo shoots a look back at Veggrek, which would be apologetic, but AGAIN Ondo: Anyway I'm assuming we get to Tallo's bedroom Tallo: shuts door “just ignore what im about to do, i dont want to be alone and youre the closest thing ive got to...” Tallo: gives him a big hug and starts crying softly Tallo: well not really a hug Tallo: more like she buried her head in him Veggrek: Veggrek is slightly hurt, but he gets it. He knows what he's like. Ondo: Ondo is stiff (just by nature), and he remains so for a moment while he processes what's happening, before gently wrapping his arms around Tallo. Ondo: "Oh... Oh dear." Ondo: "What is the matter? Are you hurt?" Tallo: “.....im not hurt” Ondo: "There are different kinds of hurt." Tallo: laughs a little through sniffles Tallo: “i dont know why, but that’s kind of funny coming from you” Tallo: “sorry...that‘s...probably rude....“ Ondo: "I am not offended, but I don't quite understand. You mean because I am a warforged?" Tallo: “ah, yeah...one who only recently got feelings and stuff. anyway. i shouldnt have laughed. im just....im kind of a wreck.” starts crying a bit harder at that last sentence Ondo: "I do not understand many of the emotions I am capable of, but I understand... hurt. And am familiar with what it looks like." He pauses. "Normally I would offer sweets or toys, but I do not have any." Tallo: s''he laughs again'' Tallo: “it’s okay. i did this to myself. i thought i was ready, but it feels so....” sigh Ondo: "If you would like to talk about it, I am also adept at listening." Tallo: “yeah. i think i would like that very much.” Tallo: “i wanted to tell you guys im a changeling as soon as i could. i was ready for it. i was excited for it. telling you im a changeling felt okay. but telling....kiono....felt wrong. and bad. really bad.” Tallo: “being me is....a little harder than i expected i guess” Tallo: “um...i think i’m getting snot on your...wait am i getting snot on a-dawg” Ondo: "Yes. Don't worry, he probably deserves it." Tallo: starts laughing “im getting snot on a god dragon who has to sit here listening to my teenage drama.” Tallo: “oh my god never in my wildest dreams would i have—hahahahahahaha” Ondo: Ondo tries to let Tallo have her moment of laughter before prompting her to continue. "Did Kiono... not take it well, then?" Tallo: “i dont know. it’s not about that really. it’s more.....im trying to trust this group. im really trying.” Tallo: “but i keep getting these thoughts in my head that kiono is going to use this against me. and....i just feel like i violated something really important. like i just did something really really bad that’s gonna get me in trouble.” Ondo: "Ah. So you are... scared?" Tallo: “i.....i guess so.” Ondo: "I... I am confident that Kiono will not seek to hurt you, I cannot imagine her doing something like that unless she had good reason to." Ondo is quiet, racking his memories for similar situations, similar contexts. "You say that you could get in trouble? With whom?" Tallo: “changeling code” Tallo: saying that as like, ‘rude to ask’ but idk if that’s coming across? Ondo: Ondo pauses again. "I hope this doesn't come across as rude, I am still figuring out what it means to choose which codes to follow. If you felt you should follow this 'Changeling Code', what prompted you to break it?" Tallo: “oh sorry, that’s not what i meant. i mean, you kinda were asking something rude without realizing it, i think.” Ondo: Ondo looks at you and it's clear he doesn't understand. Tallo: “um.... your question about how i could get in trouble relates to past persona stuff. not something for sharing. im sorry. i know you’re trying to make me feel better, i know i basically forced you into this....” Ondo: "Ah. I see, it is fine if you don't wish to talk about it. It is possible I would not be able to understand anyway." Ondo: "Miss Tallo, I do not know what kind of trouble you may get in, but I can protect you if you order me t-" He cuts himself off. "Or... no that's not right." Ondo: (It doesn't sound like he says that to Tallo, the last bit he's talking to himself) Tallo: gives him a funny look “if youre only listening to me talk right now because it feels like an order...” Ondo: Ondo tilts his head to the side Tallo: “then i will smear my snot all over your stuff.” except she wouldnt actually because that’s gross Ondo: "I did not know that would make a difference. I am not, however, here on orders." Ondo: "I... I want to be here. And I want to protect you." Tallo: blushes a little Tallo: “wh....why? i...i dont understand.” Ondo: Ondo shifts, thinking. "Before I left Wolis... I spoke to a warforged who had been granted personhood, and had still found meaning in what they were built for. They continued to do what they had always done." "Even if you're not ordering me to, being here feels like fufilling a familiar purpose. Before the calamity, I was a guard. I protect people." Tallo: “...well if you ever do something against your will because of an order you think i gave, you better have a real compelling reason for it” Tallo: “no, i...” Tallo: “sorry it’s hard to understand where you’re coming from, i’m trying. just um...tell me if im ever asking you to do something you dont want to do?” Tallo: “it’s too easy for me to fall into my habits, and i...really dont want to do that...” Tallo: blows her nose into a tissue or something Ondo: "You don't wish to have your orders followed?" He sounds puzzled. "I suppose no one has really wished to give me orders recently." "However in light of current information I will... try. It is still difficult for me to... realize what I want or do not want, sometimes." Ondo: offers up Akaros as a tissue Tallo: laughs but doesnt take it Tallo: “thanks” Ondo: "I will not... ask you to be my master, even if I become functional again. I am here because right now it is what I want to do." Tallo: “....thanks ondo. i appreciate it.” Ondo: "You're welcome, Miss Tallo." Tallo: “....just tallo is fine.” Tallo: “um...i know this is bad for me to think this, but....you dont think kiono would ever try to get me to take her form to save herself and get away, do you?” Ondo: "I... Don't believe so, from what I know of her." Tallo: “...okay. yeah i know i shouldnt....probably shouldnt think about things like that.” Tallo: “um... say ondo” Ondo: "Yes?" Tallo: sigh “i think....im starting to feel a little better. i just needed to clear my head i guess. thanks for listening, and letting the dragon be my tissue.” Tallo: “i think....im just gonna wait a little longer before i tell veggrek about being a changeling. need to make sure im totally calmed down.” Ondo: "I see. That is fair, it seems like this has been draining for you." Ondo: "Would you... There's something that I... Perhaps it would get your mind off it, that is if you wouldn't mind-" Tallo: laughs “yeah a little more than i expected i guess..” Tallo: “? um, what is it?” Ondo: Ondo looks around the room "You said you have extra clothes in here?" Tallo: “yes?” Ondo: "Would you mind if I borrowed some? Akaros is stable as a cloak, but turning into anything else has mixed results." "And if you wanted to help me figure out what to wear..." Tallo: “youre asking me to dress up an ancient machine, the last of his kind representing a lost civilization—god that’s so cool—who has a dragon living inside of him?” Tallo: “ondo this could take a while” Tallo: her eyes light up Ondo: "Oh, it's fine if you don't wish to, I understand." Tallo: “dont want to? hehehe no way i’m missing out on this opportunity. oh but in return for lending you some of my outfits.....” Tallo: “are you familiar with star walk?” Ondo: Ondo tilts his head and thinks. "I have heard mention of it, but I've yet to actually see what it's all about." Tallo: “ondo ar thond tira. we will have to remedy that immediately. hehehehe” Meanwhile Veggrek: “Kiono, how comfortable are you with the sky?” Kiono: "It's as part of the world as the ground or water, I suppose. Why?" Veggrek: “I’m just curious. But you’re right. I suppose it’s not just the sky that goes on forever, is it?” Veggrek: “I mean, just that we’re up here, and there’s no ground or water to be seen, is all.” Veggrek: “I’m sure it doesn’t bother you.” Kiono: "Mm, I trust the ship to take us where we're going safely. They wouldn't be an option for travel if not safe. Potential dragons not withstanding." Kiono: Kiono stares into the Magic Cloud surrounding them, then thinks for a moment. "Are... you bothered by it?" Veggrek: After a moment’s hesitation, following Kiono’s gaze: “Yes. I mean, you know how I am. I’m very silly.” Veggrek: “You’re right. It shouldn’t— I shouldn’t be letting it bother me.” Kiono: "Fear isn't silly. We are quite high. Unless you had a means of floating to the ground safely, fear would be a reasonable response to have." Veggrek: “But we’re safe. Aside from— you know, dragons. What are we going to do if, gods forbid— I mean, what if dragons happen to us?” Kiono: "Then we fight and try to survive. There isn't much else to do when faced with a dragon, I imagine." Kiono: "I apologize for having not mentioned it sooner. I... was distracted and forgot about it. I suppose there was more we could have done." Kiono: "But there's nothing we can really do now but hope a dragon doesn't decide to attack us." Veggrek: Briefly troubled, Veggrek grips the railing at the edge of the deck. “I’m sure you have much greater concerns on your mind. Of course I’ll continue to pray for our safe passage. Did— did you say fight and try to survive?” Kiono: Kiono is thoughtful a moment. "I did, yes. My understanding of dragons is that survival likely won't mean hiding below decks and hoping the ship flies fast enough to outspeed it." Kiono: "We fight to... scare it off. Make pursuing us more trouble than it is worth." Veggrek: Veggrek takes a deep breath, holds it for a moment, then exhales. “Of course. I mean— yes. Makes sense. Thank you.” He barks a harsh, self-conscious laugh and does not meet Kiono’s eyes. “To think we would— hunker down below decks. Ridiculous! Thank you for that. Lightening the mood. You’re so— I don’t have the words for how grateful I am that the gods had our paths cross.” Kiono: Kiono looks at Veg. "....You are... afraid of fighting the dragon." Veggrek: The broken laugh bubbles back up, sounding more like a sob as Veggrek crumples forward to rest his head on the railing. “Yes.” Kiono: Kiono watches Veg for a moment longer, then turns her gaze back out into the clouds. "That is understandable. While I will admit that your help in the situation would be quite welcome, I... would understand if you wished to hide." Veggrek: “I’m not saying that.” Veggrek straightens back up, wiping his eyes on his wrist. His gloves are made of chainmail, so this accomplishes little more than smearing the tears around. “We don’t— I don’t have a choice. I mean— well, that’s not—“ He glances at Kiono, then looks at the clouds. “I’ll help. If you have— that kind of faith in me, then I can’t— if you think I can fight it then what else would I do?” Kiono: She is silent for another moment. "In the vision, I was... clutched in the beast's teeth. Broken and flung to the ship's deck. It was..... unpleasant to say the least. Your fear is not unfounded. .......I'm not going to tell you to fight, but your help would be welcome." Veggrek: “Kiono, are you afraid to fight the dragon?” Kiono: "I am afraid to die." Kiono: "Or... I am afraid to simply be killed, I think is more accurate." Veggrek: “How do you want to die?” Gloom: Veggrek asking Kiono "how do you want to die?" Triggers a memory, or a fragment of one. Kiono, You're standing in a well-lit, warm chamber with a broad stone table, there are several people looking down at you from a balcony level in the room, but the face you're focused on is that of the man immediately in front of you. He has shoulder-length black hair going gray at the temples and in his thick beard. The gray almost matches that of his eyes and he's looking at you with an expression of love and grief. As he moves to place a hand on your shoulder, the vision fades and you're back on the deck with Veggrek. Kiono: Kiono takes a long moments to reorient herself and answer. Her response is slightly less confident than normal, but quickly regains her stride. "Worst case scenario, fighting." Veggrek: “That’s— that’s funny, that’s my best case. How do you picture your life ending?” Veggrek: “I— I’m not sure this is helping, I’m sorry. I can take the fear away.” Kiono: "You should probably strive to die happy rather than in combat, Squire Veggrek." Veggrek: “You’re right. I’m sorry.” Kiono: "You're sorry for an awful lot of things that don't need apologizing for." Veggrek: “Oh. I’m— well, better to have and not need, yes?” Veggrek: “I mean, I’d rather have apologized for something— I mean, if that’s not bothering you, though I guess it’s a waste of your time— but I don’t know, it’s that or don’t apologize when I should, and that— obviously there’s a judgement between them but I’m a very simple creature...” Kiono: "You're a person, and so as complex as anyone else." Veggrek: “The— the point is I can, I can sort of— call on the gods and they’ll sort of reach in and— no, I mean I’m stupid, Kiono. I’m unintelligent. I’m being polite about it. Anyway, it’s called Heroism...” Veggrek: “It’s a kind of, um, channeling of divine intentions, in such a way that you’re reassured that you’re on the right path and where you’re supposed to be. And you won’t be afraid.” Kiono: "I am reasonably certain that I'm on the right path, Squire Veggrek, but thank you all the same. No, fear is a healthy thing. It's what keeps us safe in the end, I think." Kiono: "It's a form of wisdom, perhaps. Realizing that something might cause us harm and so leading us to not interact with it." Veggrek: Veggrek looks over at Kiono, realizes he’s not going to find any answers in her face, and looks away again. “I see. That, um— that makes sense. Thank you. What, um— what is a coward, to you?” Veggrek: “I’m not, I’m not asking for you, I just— I want to be good. Is there such a thing as too much fear?” Kiono: "I suppose there is the possibility of one feeling too much fear. Fearing every single thing without cause would be such an example. Giving into excessive fear would then be an example of cowardice. Being unwilling to do the right thing because of fear might be another." Veggrek: “So, then, this— this quest to go where we’re going and find who we’re looking for, I shouldn’t— that’s the right thing and I shouldn’t be afraid of it?” Kiono: Kiono looks at Veggrek. "Choosing to hide from a dragon would not be an example of cowardice. Choosing to fight it in this circumstance would be an example of bravery." Kiono: "There are still things to be feared along this path, I am certain. We don't know what lies in store, and unknown dangers are frightening. Whether it is the right thing or not, I cannot say." Veggrek: Veggrek looks at Kiono. He feels himself withering under her gaze. “Then you— about this dragon. You don’t need me, but I’ll— you want me there? And you would, if we weren’t on the right track, would you say something?” Kiono: "I'm not all-powerful, Squire Veggrek. We will need to help each other if a dragon were to attack. What I'm saying about that is that I would understand if you hid, but would appreciate it if you assisted us." Kiono: "In regards to the 'right track,' I... I'm not sure what you mean." Veggrek: “If you think I’ll be useful, I’ll be there. And I mean— if you, um, had a bad feeling about it.” V''eggrek cocks his head to one side. His gaze skirts away from Kiono, across the deck.'' “If you thought— If you felt— that I was being stupid and I’m causing more trouble on this than I’m— that it’s not worth it.” Kiono: "If I thought I was wasting my time with something, I would stop doing whatever that was. I am currently committed to our journey north unless something more... pressing comes up." Veggrek: “Okay! Okay, good. I just thought— I don’t know, you wanted me to realize it for myself or something, but it’s really not my story here, it’s yours. You’re not— you’re right. I’m sorry.” Kiono: Kiono has two different expressions that mean she's confused. One involves slightly raising one eyebrow. The other involves the narrowing of her eyes and tilting her head. She only does the latter with Veggrek, and she does so now. "I don't understand any of what you just said." Veggrek: Veggrek feels Kiono’s eyes on him. He turns to face her, his own very wide, and holds his hands up placatingly. “You’re not here to teach me a lesson, is what I mean. Because that would be absurd. I don’t know why I thought— I’m a creature without much intellect and I just, I just prattle on to hear myself talk, really. Don’t mind a thing about it.” Veggrek: “I’m sorry. I’m wasting your time. I mean, I’m sorry for wasting your time.” Kiono: "Hardly a waste of time, I think. I... learned something from our conversation. Perhaps you have as well. A benefit of people interacting is learning." Veggrek: “That’s— that’s good, I think. I can only hope whatever we learned is— is true.” Veggrek straightens up and scans the deck for Ondo, his only friend in the world. Kiono: Kiono watches him (go?) before returning to her dragon watch. Category:OOS